


An Unexpected Tryst

by swizzlestickprincess



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4262748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swizzlestickprincess/pseuds/swizzlestickprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A smutty drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Tryst

Dick gasped as Conner slowly pushed into him, grasping at the sheets he let out a low moan. Conner began to cant his hips into Robin, stretching him more than fingers ever could. Slick, squelching sounds quickly filled the room mingling with Dick’s loud moans. The occasional grunt from Conner as he thrust roughly into Robin completed the scene. As the two reached their crescendo Dick silently thanked Batman for soundproofing the cave. Dick knew that if anyone heard them, he would never live it down. As that thought crossed his mind, Conner gave a particularly hard thrust into him and came. With that Robin was pushed over the edge, and came all over his sheets. The two collapsed together onto the bed, and basked in the feeling of satisfaction gained from their unexpected tryst.


End file.
